Death can not prevent Love
by CSCreations
Summary: This is taking place in 5x08 from the pictures from Camelot.


Emma was looking at her necklace which Killian had given to her in the middle of the forest suddenly someone familiar appeared.

''You what do you want from me go away!''Emma said

''Oh, no dear because now i need you to take me my last ingredient for what's coming next'' Nimue said

''What are you planning?''Emma said

''It's not of your business and you can't say no to me because I have this'' Nimue said and took the dagger

''Now you are going to do what i want you are going to take me the last ingredient the heart of the person you love most your pirate's heart'' Nimue said

''No, I won't do anything to Killian i am not going to do anything you say'' Emma said and started crying

''Oh yes you will let me put this right now my gift to you is these happy, happy hours but by sundown the real work begins now go take Killian's heart'' Nimue said and disappeared.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Emma walked to the place where Killian was the stables.

''Hello, My love '' Killian said and he noticed that Emma was disappointment and that she was crying

''What happened to you did I do anything?''Killian said

''No, you didn't I just I don't know...''Before Emma finish Killian interrupted

''I know what will calm you a walk at the Royal Gardens if you want'' Killian said and Emma nodded. They were walking into the fields of the beautiful roses that moment was perfect but how could she take his heart now , now that she is feeling it more than ever

''Emma I wanted to tell you something since we arrived in Camelot or maybe from the first moment I met you'' Killian said and kneeled she couldn't believe in her eyes.

''Emma, will you marry me ?''Killian said and got of the ring he gave her from its chain what she would say now she always dreamed for this moment that he would propose her but now she was commanded to take his heart to kill him her timeless dream had become her worst nightmare now she realized that and she was crying more.

''Killian I...''Emma said

''I understand it was too early was it? I am sorry Swan I didn't want to push you its okay'' Killian said and looked disappointment

''I do'' Emma said and Killian smiled at her and kissed her passionately

''I love you so much'' Killian said

''And i you more than you can ever imagine'' She said and kissed him again suddenly she heard a voice

''Now kill him take his heart...''It was Nimue she was speaking in her head like Rumpelstilskin and she noticed that she couldn't control her body now her hand took his heart without actually doing it.

''Emma what...''Killian said but Emma crushed his heart Nimue had gone into her when she got off her body...

''No, no! Killian what did you do witch?''Emma said

''I showed you that love is nothing more than weakness it was time for you to learn that'' Nimue said and disappeared Emma rest in his chest crying

''No, it's my fault I killed you, you my love, my true love, my everything please don't leave me I love you no please'' Emma said crying

''Wait I may know a way I always wanted to share my life with you and now I am going to do it'' Emma said and got her heart out of her chest and splintered it to two halfs she out the one half at Killian's chest and the other at hers and kissed him.

''Emma what happened what did you do?''Killian said

''Nimue the original Dark One commanded me to take your heart and kill you but I couldn't lose you my love so now we share the same life the same feelings'' Emma said and Killian kissed her

''Emma you saved me thank you my life was always bond with yours and now it is'' Killian said

''If you could feel what I feel right now...''Emma said

''I do you have a fast heartbeat right now and you feel something... love'' Killian said

''Yes, and before I said yes'' Emma said and Killian put the ring on her finger

''This is now yours it will be the symbol of our love and it will remind you that nothing can get into the way of love not even death you didn't let the darkness take over you that's why you saved me'' Killian said and Emma smiled at him and kissed him

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscs

Later in their bedroom they were reading their story from Storybook all beautiful memories of their first meeting, their countless kisses and the adventures when they stopped reading Killian took a pearl necklace put it to his mouth.

''Oh that's a nice necklace'' Emma said

''That was not what I mean'' Killian said

''What can I do I love you '' Emma said

''Is that a way to talk to your future husband love?''Killian

''I apologize what can I do to repay you?''Emma said and they kissed it was the first time the Dark One slept in his arms.


End file.
